<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And All The Days In Between by 3_is_a_magic_number</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307987">And All The Days In Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_is_a_magic_number/pseuds/3_is_a_magic_number'>3_is_a_magic_number</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sundays with Penelope [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_is_a_magic_number/pseuds/3_is_a_magic_number</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope and Luke enjoy their new relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garvez - Relationship, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sundays with Penelope [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And All The Days In Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I personally see a shyness about Luke Alvez, so that's how I wrote him in this story. Also, someone doesn't live the solitary life he's lived- Army, Fugitive Task Force- without some relationship inexperience. He said himself, something to the effect of, how he's never really wanted someone to spend his life with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saturday morning, a couple weeks later, I’m lying in bed, lazily running my hand up and down Penelope’s back.</p>
<p>“Mmm, that feels so good.” I hear, followed by a couple of kisses to my bare chest. Talk about feeling good. Garcia brings her head up from my chest and kisses me on the lips. I eagerly return the kiss.</p>
<p>“Good morning” she says, running her hand down to the curve of my ass and back up my back.</p>
<p>“Morning” I say. “What do you want to do today?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Spend it in bed with you.” Penelope says.</p>
<p>I laugh saying “I wouldn’t object.”</p>
<p>“I’m going out with the girls this afternoon. JJ is going to her cousin’s wedding next month and wants our help picking out a dress. She’s running out of time, we figured the next weekend we were at home, we would go and get it done.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense. I’ll miss you.” I say rolling over to my back, taking Penelope with me. “What am I going to do with my day?” I ask, thinking aloud. “Maybe Roxy and I will go for a long run and hike. I guess it’s just me and my other favorite girl.” I say, kissing Penelope’s head. She scrunches up her nose at the mention of a long run. “Hey, those long runs help me to keep this body that you enjoy so much” I say smiling.</p>
<p>“They most certainly do” she says rolling off me and propping herself on her elbow, admiring my bare chest. I also take the opportunity to admire her body too, her perfect hourglass figure with her curvaceous hips and ample breasts.</p>
<p>“Your body is amazing” I say, pulling her back on top of me. “But do you know what I love most about you?” Penelope just looks at me and shakes her head. “Well, Penelope Garcia,” I say tucking some of her hair behind her ear so that I can see her face. “I love those blue eyes, they are so expressive, I can tell exactly how you feel just by looking into them. Your smile is captivating” I say running my hand down her cheek. “But aside from the physical” I say, running my hand down her neck and over her shoulder. “I appreciate that you are your own person and know what you want and go for it, no matter what other’s think.” My hands continue their path, now working their way to her sides. “I love your independent spirit and your ability to be vulnerable.” I say, settling my hands on her hips. “I love your big heart and your ability to love.” I say, running my hands along her lower back. Penelope’s eyes have teared up. She bends down to kiss me.</p>
<p>She pulls back and says “Wow!” and breaths out. “No one has ever loved those things about me, I’ve always been the girl whose too opinionated, too independent, too just out there” she says, ducking her head and lowing her voice. “I’ve always just been too hard to love.”</p>
<p>“Not to me” I say, “loving you is easy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m standing at the stove, stirring the soup when I hear the door unlock, followed by the rustling of paper and banging. I put the spoon down and walk over to the door. Penelope is standing with the door open, laden with bags. I walk over and take the bags from her hands. She thanks me and finally gets her key out of the door, closing and locking it. She blows out a huff and turns to me. I kiss her forehead and ask, “how was your shopping trip with the girls?”</p>
<p>“So much fun!” She beams.</p>
<p>I hold up the bags in my hands and ask “what’s all this? I thought you were helping JJ find a dress.”</p>
<p>Penelope rolls her eyes at that “You obviously do not understand women” she says.</p>
<p>“I really don’t” I mumble as I turn to put the bags down on the chair.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, we found JJ a dress and I got a few things for myself. Ooh and I got you a couple of things too.” She says, her excitement building.</p>
<p>“What?” I ask skeptically.</p>
<p>She reaches into the small black bag, smile in place and pulls out a pair of navy blue socks with small dogs all over them. “Aren’t they adorable?” she exclaims waving them around. “They reminded me of our fur baby, Roxy.” With that explanation, I soften, pull her into my arms and say, “I love them, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and I have more” she says pulling away from me. She rummages through another bag and pulls out a dress shirt, unfolding it and holding it up. “I thought it would be a fun, subtle way to bring some color to your drab, muted wardrobe.” The shirt is also navy blue with little turquoise polka dots.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Penelope, if I can pull that off.” I say doubtfully.</p>
<p>“You totally can, babe” she says. “Trust me!” At that I smile and take the shirt from her. “Thank you” I say, looking at it closer. It really is a nice shirt. “What else did you get?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Just a few things for myself. You really don’t want to see.” She says grabbing the bags, preparing to take them in the room.</p>
<p>I reach out to grab the handles to some of the bags and say “Yes! I really do.”</p>
<p>She looks at me as if trying to decide if I’m telling her the truth. I guess she sees that I am because she smiles up at me and says “okay.”</p>
<p>“Here, let me take these in the room” I say taking all the bags. “I look back over my shoulder and say “Dinner will be ready soon. How about you show me everything after?” She nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We eat dinner and clean up, then head to the bedroom. I sit back against the headboard. Penelope sits on the bed facing me, one leg on the bed, bent at the knee and the other hanging off the edge of the bed. She shows me a couple of headbands and a new flower for her hair. A pair of pink star earrings and couple of rings. Next, she shows me a matching set of Emerald green earrings and necklace. “This will match that dress I wore last week, with the winding Ivy.” I nod and smile even bigger at her excitement. There are shiny red heels too, she puts one on, extending her foot out to show it off.</p>
<p>Lastly, she shows me the three dresses she bought, going to the closet to get hangers to hang them on. I look at my closet as she moves back and forth and think- when did my closet become more filled with her dresses than my dress shirts? I can’t help but smile. I don’t know how it happened, but I love it.</p>
<p>I look over while she’s cleaning up and see that there is still a pink bag on the bed. I reach out and pull it closer to me. “Penelope, you forgot to show me what’s in this bag.”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to see what’s in that bag” she says.</p>
<p>“I said I wanted to see everything. Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because that’s just new underwear and what not.” She says not looking at me.</p>
<p>“I said, I wanted to see <em>everything</em>” I say grabbing her hand as she reaches down to collect her hair accessories. “I’ve done your laundry. I’ve seen you in just your underwear before. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I want to see what you bought if you feel comfortable showing me, if you don’t that’s fine too” I say. She sits down next to me on the bed and just looks at me. “If you don’t want to show me that’s fine” I rush to say, when she hasn’t moved and just continues to stare.</p>
<p>She finally snaps out of it and says “No, I want to show you, you’ll see them eventually. I just, no guy has ever willingly wanted to see what I got while out shopping with the girls, especially not what’s in that pink bag unless they want to see it on me.” She finishes.</p>
<p>“Going shopping with the girls makes you happy, I want to share in that happiness, however I can. And as for what’s in this bag…I want you to feel like you can tell me or show me anything without embarrassment” I say, putting my hand on her knee.</p>
<p>She reaches into the bag and pulls out a bundle wrapped loosely in tissue paper and sets it in front of her crossed legs. She opens the tissue paper and shows me a burgundy bra and panty set with yellow, pink, white and navy blue flowers on them. “Those are pretty,” I say, touching the lace detail. “I think they’ll look good against your skin color.” I tell her. Penelope continues to show me a couple more bra and panty sets, a few pairs of panties and some pajamas.</p>
<p>We’ve put all her new items away and are cuddled in bed together, when I hear Penelope speak, tentatively. “Luke?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for what?”</p>
<p>“Thank you for being so interested in everything I bought. It really made me feel… special.” She says.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Anytime…every time!” I say. “Making sure you know how special you are to me is my top priority for the rest of my life.” I say, kissing her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 3</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monday morning comes sooner than we would like. I’m nearing the end of my shower when I hear the bathroom door open. I finish my shower and reach out to grab a towel to dry off. I wrap the towel around my waist and open the shower curtain. As I suspected Penelope is standing in front of the mirror putting on her makeup while wearing a short silky robe. I smile, stepping out of the shower. I stand next to her, putting my arm around her back and resting my hand on her hip, giving a squeeze. Her robe falls open, underneath she’s wearing the burgundy, lacy, flowery bra and panties. I take a moment to admire her gorgeous body. “Hey, that does look really good on you. Just like I thought.” I say and lean in to give her a kiss on the side of the head.</p>
<p>“Luke Alvez! You’re ruining my makeup. If you don’t leave me alone and let me get ready! You can’t come over here bare chested and glistening and smelling like that when we have to be at work in 45 minutes.” She says swatting me in the chest with the back of her hand. I steal one more kiss to the cheek before I hurry away, she’s gotta fix her makeup anyway, I think.</p>
<p>Coffee has been made and poured into travel mugs, animals have been fed and lunches have been packed by the time Penelope emerges from the room. Fully dressed, hair and makeup flawless. She looks over to me and her eyes light up, “you’re wearing the shirt I bought for you!’ she exclaims.</p>
<p>“And that’s not all” I say, lifting my pants leg to show the dog socks peeking out of the top of my brown boots.</p>
<p>She walks towards me and wraps her arms around me, giving me a kiss “I love you, Luke Alvez!” she says. She abruptly pulls back, eyes wide “I mean…..uh…what I meant was. I love that you wore those things I bought for you? It’s way too early for I love yous. So…work? We should get going if we want to be on time, and of course we want to be on time. Who would want to be late?”</p>
<p>I pull her back into my arms and give her a kiss on the head and say, “I love you too, Penelope.” Her body relaxes and she smiles up at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 4</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We’re sent out on a case in the early afternoon. Heading to Chicago. Penelope is ordered to come along.</p>
<p>After we finish the briefing on the jet, Emily says, “okay, everyone. I know this isn’t ideal and it was not easy. But, because of a conference in town, I was only able to get four rooms for us all.” Thank goodness for last minute cancelations, I think. “All except one of the rooms has two beds, the other had a queen size bed.” Emily finishes. Everyone looks around to each other.</p>
<p>Tara looks at Emily and says, “I’ll share with you.”</p>
<p>JJ looks at Penelope and before she can speak, I say “Penelope and I can share. We can take the room with one bed, we’re used to sharing.” Everyone around us looks at me wide eyed, Penelope has turned red.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of quiet, Spencer says “I’ll share with JJ.”</p>
<p>“Great, I guess that leaves Dave and Matt to share.” Emily concludes. We all go our separate ways to look over the case files and relax a little before we land.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We’re sitting at a table in the local police station, working. Spencer and I are reading through files, Penelope is sitting next to me running searches for Spencer and I, as well as gathering some information that Emily asked that she compile. I’ve just opened what seems like my thousandth folder, placing my left hand back on Penelope’s leg, where it’s mostly rested for the better part of two hours. “What about summer internships?” I say. “Hey, Spencer, did anybody do a summer internship with the Webster School for Boys?”</p>
<p>“I know, I’ve seen that name once” Spencer says looking through his significantly larger stack ok files, pulling one out and opening it up. “Yeah, Kyle Brown, our second victim worked there from 2011 through 2018 when he quit abruptly, it says here.”</p>
<p>“Warren Smith and Logan Phillips both did a summer internship there in the summer of 2016. Penelope, text Dave and Emily with the connection.”</p>
<p>“Already done Newbie.” She smiles at me.</p>
<p>Tara and Matt walk back in “We didn’t find anything at the scene and the coroner’s report won’t be ready until tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>            “You want to help us finish looking through these files?” I ask with a smile directed at Matt and Tara.</p>
<p>            “Don’t use that smile on me.” Tara says sitting down with a smile of her own. As we start looking through files again, Penelope starts fidgeting “You okay, Chica?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, this chair is just kind of uncomfortable. Nothing like the chair I have in my lair back in Quantico”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to see if they have a better chair for you?” I say already halfway up.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll be fine. I’ll just get up and stretch my legs for a little bit after this search.” She says, patting my leg.  </p>
<p>I get back to reading files and Penelope continues to squirm in her seat. I absently start rubbing her neck, upper back and shoulders while reading.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the tip, PG. Both the latest victim’s families confirmed that they went to the Webster School for Boys in the summer of 2016.” Emily says while coming in, followed by Dave. Dave looks pointedly to my hand rubbing Penelope’s back but doesn’t say anything. He takes a seat beside Spencer. We sit and brainstorm some more, making plans to go down to the school tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>“Alright everyone, I think we’ve done what we can tonight. Let’s head to our hotel rooms and get some sleep. We’ll meet at seven tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>We all start to head out when I remember something. “Hold up guys, I need to make a stop before we leave” I slip away from a lot of confused faces.</p>
<p>“Excuse me Lieutenant, sir, can I talk to you for a minute?</p>
<p>“Sure, Alverez, right?</p>
<p>“Alvez, actually, but I get that a lot, it’s fine. Anyway sir, I was wondering if you had an extra computer chair around here that we might borrow for the remainder of our time here?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure we can find one around here somewhere. We’ll have it in the room when you all arrive tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it.” I say shaking his hand.</p>
<p>He waves me off saying “Thank you all for being here, helping us.”</p>
<p>“Thanks again sir. See you tomorrow.” I walk back to a lot of stares from the group.</p>
<p>“What was that all about?” JJ asks.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” I say, reaching over to grab Penelope’s purse and laptop bag. Putting my hand on the small of Penelope’s back, I usher her out the door and to the SUVs. I help her into the truck and climb in and sit next to her.</p>
<p>“We all ready?” Matt turns around to ask, before pulling out of the parking spot, headed for the hotel. We make it to the hotel and say our goodbyes, with the reminder to meet at seven tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>As soon as the door closes, Penelope turns to me asking “So, what did you go back to talk to the lieutenant about?” She sits down on the edge of the bed and takes off a heel.</p>
<p>I sit next to her on the bed, take her other foot in my hand and unbuckle her shoe.</p>
<p>Taking it off and placing it on the floor. I smile at her and say, “you’ll see tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Are you seriously not going to tell me?” she huffs.</p>
<p>“Nope. Trust me, you’ll like it.” I say kissing her head. “Now, why don’t you take that dress off.” Penelope’s eyes go wide. “So I can give you a massage” I finish. “I know you’re sore from that chair today. I’m going to go use the bathroom and brush my teeth, I want you out of that dress when I get back.”</p>
<p>Penelope is laying on her stomach in her bra and panties when I come out of the bathroom. Hmm, she listened. I walk over to her in my boxer briefs, climb on the bed and straddle her waist. I massage her shoulders and neck for a while. I unbuckle her bra as I move further down her back. I can feel Penelope relaxing under my hands “Feel good?” I ask Penelope.</p>
<p>“God yes!” She answers, I chuckle. By now I’m working my fingers in her lower back. I finish off the massage by kissing both her shoulders and kissing from her neck down the curve of her spine. Penelope shivers.</p>
<p>“All done” I say as I sit upright, climb off of her hips and lay down on the other side of the bed. Penelope lays there for a minute.</p>
<p>“You okay?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I just feel too good to move.” She mumbles.</p>
<p>   “Just roll over so that I can hold you.” I say.</p>
<p>Penelope starts to move, her bra straps start to slide down her arms “My bra.” She says, holding it up against the front.</p>
<p>“Forget about it” I say “Just come here so we can go to sleep” she pulls her arms out, still holding it to her front and scoots closer to me, turning to her side to face me. She cuddles up to her favorite spot, face buried in my chest. Once she’s settled, she gives me a kiss to the chest and the bra sails over the bed, landing somewhere on the floor. I can’t help but laugh. “Good night, Chica.” I say, kissing her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 5</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few day later, Matt and I are on a stake out “So you enjoying your room with Penelope?</p>
<p>“Yeah, you?” I ask looking through my binoculars.</p>
<p>“No, Dave is very fastidious, and he snores” Matt says.</p>
<p>“That’s too bad” I say</p>
<p>“So, how long you and Penelope been together?” Matt pries.</p>
<p>“Two or three weeks”</p>
<p>“Wow, really?” Matt turns to me with a look of surprise. “I thought months. When you got shot you should have seen her, I’ve never seen her so distraught, man. She would not leave your side. And the scene we walked in on, later that day. I just assumed. Not to pry, but, I’m guessing you guys were just friends with benefits before? You said you guys were used to sharing a bed.”</p>
<p>“No, we weren’t. What I said is exactly what I meant, were used to sharing a bed. We’ve been literally sleeping together for months.” I look down at my hands and say “We haven’t slept together in the way you mean.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” He asks.</p>
<p>“I don’t know we just got together. I don’t want to pressure her or make her think that that’s all I’ve been after.”</p>
<p>“Look, man, rather it’s been official or not you guys have been together for months, just not with the label. I don’t think Penelope would think it’s too fast or you’re just out for her body. You’re a saint man, I don’t know how you do it.” He says looking out the side window.</p>
<p>“I guess I also don’t know how to make that transition from the intimacy we had before while adding in the rest. It’s hard to change the dynamic once you’ve gotten used to something for months.” I say.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Have you talked to Penelope about any of this? She may be feeling like you’re not interested in her, you know, sexually.”</p>
<p>“No, I should probably talk to her when we get home. Hey, is that our suspect?” I put the car into drive.</p>
<p>“Possible suspect spotted on the corner of eighth and Douglass, we’re following him.” Matt dispatches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following weekend, I’m cuddled with Penelope on the couch while the tv plays, thinking- our relationship really hasn’t changed too much over the past few weeks, since we told each other how we feel. There have been a few unwanted reactions but I’m pretty sure I was able to keep them from Penelope, I would never want to thing that <em>that</em> is the expectation and that’s all I want or have wanted from her. But I also can’t help thinking about what Matt said, I don’t want Penelope to feel like I don’t want her, because I do. She seems like she’s had no reservations about our change in relationship. She has taken full advantage, well not full. Our kissing has mostly been initiated by her and I’ve noticed her hands are wandering a bit more. So maybe she does want more, I just don’t know how to tell.</p>
<p>“You’ve been quiet since our last case. Everything okay?” Penelope asks, ripping me from my thoughts.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m fine.” I say on autopilot. But, I’m not fine and I should really talk to her about this. I don’t want lies between us. “Penelope, can we talk?” I ask.</p>
<p>Penelope pauses the tv and looks at me with worry in her eyes. “Sure.” She says, turning to me. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>I take her hand to try to calm her. “So, I was talking to Matt on our stake out and he thought I should talk to you.” I start.</p>
<p>“About what?” she asks hesitantly.</p>
<p>“About us.” She stiffens. “We talked about how we haven’t made love yet.” She pulls away and looks at me. “You talked to Matt about that?” she asks, voice starting to get high pitched. This isn’t going well.</p>
<p>“He asked me how long we had been sleeping together, he thought we were friends with benefits. I told him that we had only been together for a few weeks and that we were close for months before.” I take a deep breath. “he was curious as to why we hadn’t made love yet.”</p>
<p>“and what did you tell him?” she asks in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>“I told him because I didn’t want you to feel obligated or that that’s all I’m after.”</p>
<p>“Luke, I would never think that.” She says putting her hand on my cheek.</p>
<p>“I just don’t want you to ever feel pressured into anything and I know the image that some people have of me as intimidating and imposing.”</p>
<p>“I know that may be the image you have to project for work, but I know you. You are the kindest, gentlest, caring gentleman.”</p>
<p>I take her hand off my cheek and kiss it, holding it in my hand.</p>
<p>“He thought that we should talk it because he thought you might feel like, I don’t want you.” At that, Penelope looks away. “What?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Well…maybe I was starting to feel that way a little. I mean, you gave me the most sensual massage I’ve ever had, we slept together while I was topless that night and you just went to sleep. You’ve seen me for months half dressed. You rarely kiss me on the lips unless I initiate it and I haven’t felt any…Indication” she says, pointing to my crotch. “that you were interested” she’s now red.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Please believe that I want you Penelope! I’ve never wanted to ogle you or make you feel like a piece of meat, but believe me, I have noticed. And, it had been hard, no pun intended, keeping certain parts in check.” I say looking down.</p>
<p>I lean over and give Penelope a kiss on the lips, feeling like a nervous teenager. “We’ve talked about my lack of dating experience and my limited sexual experience. I didn’t spend hours making out on the couch when I was a teenager, I was mostly too shy around the girls. Then going into the Army after high school and working with the Fugitive Task Force. I guess what I’m saying is my lack of practice and skill have been big factors too. I don’t know how to initiate something more.” I say looking down, thanking my coloring, otherwise I would be blushing too. I’m dying of embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Would you be offended if I took charge?”</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>“And you’ll tell me if at any time you’re uncomfortable. We don’t have to do anything right now. It’s just good to know that it’s something we both want.” She concludes. I still can’t look at her. She grabs both sides of my face and gently guides it back up to look at her. “It’s okay Luke. I still love you. Whatever happens with our sexual relationship won’t change that. You know what?”</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>“Even if nothing ever happens, I would still be happy. I’m already ecstatic with the way our relationship is- you take care of me- I always thought that was something I didn’t want. You take an interest in things just because they make me happy. You show me constantly that you care with all of the thoughtful little things you do for me. You talk about your lack of dating experience, but you Luke Alvez are a kick ass boyfriend, and I’m the happiest I’ve been in my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 6</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’ve tried really hard these past few weeks to put my insecurities about my inexperience, aside and fully embrace all of the aspects of our relationship. I never want Penelope to feel like I don’t want her and that she isn’t the most gorgeous women I’ve ever met. Penelope has taken the lead, like we agreed, and we’ve been taking things slow. I’ve put effort into kissing Penelope on the lips and not shying away when my body betrays me. Like it is right now, with Penelope laying on top of me, there’s no way she can’t feel it. We’ve been awake for the better part of an hour, just lying in bed talking and mostly kissing.</p>
<p>“We should get up soon, if we’re going to make it to brunch with the team on time.” I say, craning up for another kiss.</p>
<p>“Just five more minutes.” Penelope whines.</p>
<p>“Fine, but you can be the one to make excuses when we’re late.” I say.</p>
<p>“Oh, please, it’ll be mostly couples, and some of them have kids. We will not be the <em>only</em> ones late.” Penelope counters. Leaning down to continue kissing me. I run my hands up and down her back, rucking her shirt up further with every pass.</p>
<p>“Okay, suit yourself.” I say.</p>
<p>We finally make it out of bed a half hour later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We are late, as I told her we would be. “Why are you guys so late?” JJ asks. I look to Penelope for an answer. Penelope’s eyes grow bigger and her mouth opens and closes a couple of times.</p>
<p>“Well, um,…we were in bed, no not in bed, well obviously we slept in bed and um Luke was, well, we were, um” She say’s looking to me.</p>
<p>“We lost track of time.” I state simply, pulling Penelope’s chair out for her and ushering her in before sitting down next to her.</p>
<p>“Well. Okay then.” JJ says with a chuckle.</p>
<p>The waitress has noticed our arrival and comes to take our drink orders. Penelope orders a mimosa with the understanding that I get to have a sip or two. Since I’m driving, I stick to coffee. Once our drinks have arrived, everyone is ready to put in food orders. Penelope and I hold hands under the table, chatting with various team members while waiting for our food to come.</p>
<p>Once our food arrives, Matt says to me “I didn’t know you were a vegetarian man. When we were talking about our love of bacon, were you talking about facon?”</p>
<p>“No, I do love the real thing, not even any of that turkey stuff, come on man.” I say, hands thrown wide. “As for me being a vegetarian.” I motion to Penelope taking a forkful of my hash browns. “I haven’t really eaten meat in probably over six months or so. Between Penelope enjoying eating off my plate and the two us eating just about all our meals together. I do most of the cooking at home, so it’s just easier to make the switch.” I say with a shrug and a smile. I start to eat some of my own hash browns.</p>
<p>“Woah, you two must be serious, if you’re making major diet changes for her.”</p>
<p>“We are.” I say, eating more of my food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short time later, Penelope is feeding me the strawberries out from her fruit cup.</p>
<p>“Aw, aren’t they cute.” Will says. “Remember those days, honey?” he says to JJ.</p>
<p>“Yeah, two kids ago.” JJ says. Everyone at the table chuckles and Penelope lays her head on my shoulder and I kiss her head. Brunch winds down, Kristy and Matt and JJ and Will are the first to leave to get back to their kids. By now we’re all standing in the parking lot. Penelope and I are holding hands, while she gives one arm hugs to everyone, with promises to do a girl’s night with Kristy included. We all head our separate ways to enjoy the rest of our weekends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 7</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Girl’s night ends up being at my place, the following Friday. I’m in the kitchen finishing up the food for the ladies. Tara is the first to arrive followed by Emily and JJ together. As I’m pulling the sweet potatoes and tortillas out of the oven, Kristy arrives. I set the taco fixings as well as dishes on the island, alongside the alcohol that Penelope pulled out for the occasion.</p>
<p>I go out to the living room and greet everyone. I walk to Penelope and give her a kiss on the forehead and tell her “The tacos are done. Everything is set up for you ladies. I’m going to take Roxy for a walk and go to the gym to shoot some hoops.” I say, bent close to her ear.</p>
<p>“Okay, have fun!” She says. I stand and turn towards the bedroom. “Everyone, food is ready if you all want to eat.” I hear behind me.</p>
<p>“Wow, he cooks too?” I hear from JJ, as I reach the bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Yes, and these tacos <em>are amazing!</em> Just wait and see.” I hear as I shut the door to get changed.</p>
<p>I change into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top and head to the living room closet to get my basketball. “Beauty, brains and the ability to cook?” I hear from Kristy. I smile and shake my head. The ladies have started to head back to the living room with their plates as I shut the closet door. I walk over to Penelope and put one arm around her waist and give her a kiss.</p>
<p>“Have a good time. I’ll see you later. I love you” I say releasing her and giving her one more peck.</p>
<p>“I love you too!” Penelope says, softly. I turn around and all the girls are looking at us, they all look down to their food suddenly as if I didn’t just catch them staring.</p>
<p>“These are really good.” Tara hums.</p>
<p>“Aren’t they?” Penelope says, shooing Sergio from her spot on the couch.</p>
<p>I put on my shoes, grab Roxy’s leash and whistle “Come on girl.” I collect my keys and wallet and open the door.</p>
<p>“Okay, spill! You can <em>not </em>still be<em> just</em> friends anymore after what……..” I shut the door, cutting off the last of that question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours later, I can hear the raucous laughter before I even open the door. The laughter dies down as I open the door, letting Roxy in. I follow behind, setting my keys and wallet on the side table and kicking off my shoes. I make a beeline for the bedroom, knowing that a shower is in order, smiling at the ladies in greeting as I pass.</p>
<p>Penelope stops me and say “I saved you some food. It’s in the fridge.”</p>
<p>“Thanks” I say. “I need a quick shower, then I’ll eat.” I head in the bedroom and shut the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We’re in the bed for the night with Penelope’s head on my chest. I’m rubbing up and down her arm. “The girls were pretty impressed with your culinary skill tonight.” She says</p>
<p>“Glad they enjoyed it.” I say.</p>
<p>“They also thought you looked pretty hot in those basketball shorts and that tank top” Penelope finishes, climbing on top of me. Penelope begins kissing me aggressively, more than she ever has in the past. Things begin to move very quickly when I have to stop Penelope’s hand on it’s way towards the waistband of my underwear.</p>
<p>“Penelope, stop.” I say. Her hand continues on it’s path. I grab her hand and say more forcefully, “Penelope. Stop!” She jerks her hand away from me and looks at me wide eyed. She sits up on the edge of the bed, not looking at me. I readjust myself and sit up on the bed next to her.</p>
<p>“I thought you wanted this too? I thought you wanted me?” she says.</p>
<p>“I do, more than you could ever know.” I say.</p>
<p>“Then why did you stop me?” she says, now sniffling.</p>
<p>“Because, I don’t want our first time to be while your tipsy. I want you to be in full control of yourself. Does that make sense?” I ask, rubbing her back.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She whispers.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. Try that move on me any other night and I’ll be all for it.” I say.</p>
<p>Penelope cracks a small smile says. “I’m going to go wash my face and get myself together. I’ll be back.” Before she stands and walks to the bathroom without looking back. What did I just do? I ask myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 8</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Penelope came back to bed that night, she laid down with her back to me. I cuddled her from behind while we slept that night. Over a week since then and Penelope seems to have taken a step back. She initiates less kissing and exploration in bed and she definitely has not tried that move again. I’m not sure what to do to get back to where we used to be. I’ve asked her a couple of times if she was okay, but I’m met every time with an “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Right now, I’m lying in bed awake at 5 a.m., having trouble sleeping. Absently rubbing Penelope’s back, thinking about how to get things back to normal. Maybe she’s decided she doesn’t want me. Maybe she’s decided my inexperience is too much for her. Maybe I grabbed her hand too hard when I pulled it away. My mind is swirling with all the possibilities that I barely register the kiss to my chest, signaling that Penelope is awake too.</p>
<p>“What are you doing up? You still have another hour before the alarm goes off. Go back to sleep.” I whisper.</p>
<p>“I’ve been in and out for a while” she says, head emerging from my chest. “Seems like you’ve been up for a while. You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just having trouble sleeping. I’ve been laying here thinking.” I say.</p>
<p>“About what?” she asks.</p>
<p>I debate whether to tell her the truth and decide the truth is always what I want between us. I take a deep breath and say. “I’ve been thinking about the night after girl’s night.”</p>
<p>Penelope ducks her head at that. “I hope I didn’t hurt you when I pulled your hands away or scare you with my tone?” I say, I lower my voice and say. “Or you decided I wasn’t worth the trouble of having a sexual relationship with.” Penelope’s eyes shoot up at that and she tries to catch my eye.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” she demands.</p>
<p>“You’ve been holding back the last week or so. You barely kiss me and touch my body. You haven’t tried to touch me like that again, since then. I just assumed that I scared you away.”</p>
<p>“No, Luke. I was embarrassed. “</p>
<p>“About what?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Embarrassed because of the way I threw myself at you and by the way that I didn’t listen the first time you told me to stop. I still want you.” She says sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Then prove it.” I say pulling her on top of me, kissing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 9</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We have to rush to get to work on time, once we emerge from bed. Penelope showers first. I’m in the closet picking out my clothes for the day, when I hear “Luke Alvez, what have you done to me?”</p>
<p>I knock and walk into the bathroom, questioning “What?”</p>
<p>“You left hickeys all over my body.” I just shrug at her and smile. “Don’t you smile at me, mister. Now I have to search through my closet for the perfect dress to cover these as much as I can.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry” I say, leaving the bathroom.</p>
<p>When I finish my shower, Penelope is there putting on her makeup like most mornings. I hook my chin over her shoulder looking at her in the mirror. Yeah, I did do a number on her. Hickeys litter her neck, breasts and stomach. Penelope is scowling at me. I wrap my arms around her middle and kiss the side of her neck where one hickey is pretty prominent and say, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, just try not to let these,” she motions from her breasts up “become a habit.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try” I say, kissing her one more time before leaving her to her hair and makeup.</p>
<p>Penelope emerges a short time later in a dress with a high neckline, well at least for her. Her hickeys have been covered up.</p>
<p>We run into JJ once we reach the bullpen. “Looks like you guys had a good night, last night.” JJ says. Penelope looks at me, turning red, opens and closes her mouth and scurries away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 10</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We’re getting ready for work a couple weeks later at a more leisurely pace. Penelope is doing her makeup at the sink in the bathroom. I cuddle up to her from behind like I do every morning.</p>
<p>“Hey, we should get your vanity from your place. So you don’t have to stand at the sink to do your makeup. Not that I don’t love sharing the bathroom with you every morning. We should just move the rest of your stuff over here, since we spend most our time here.”</p>
<p>Penelope freezes in her makeup application and turns in my arms. “Are you asking me to move in with you?” She asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess I am. What do you say?”</p>
<p>“You don’t think it’s too soon?” Penelope asks.</p>
<p>“No, do you? The way I look at it, we’ve been together for close to a year and have pretty much been living together for months now. Our kids get along well. What do you think?”</p>
<p>Penelope kisses me, pulls away with a beaming smile, “yes” she nods her head, smiling.</p>
<p>“We’ll get you moved in this weekend” I say. Penelope nods and turns back around to finish her makeup. I admire her in the mirror for a couple more minutes. No way in a million years did I ever think that I would enjoy this so much, the domestic routine of it all. I give Penelope a kiss on the cheek and say “I love you.” I leave the bathroom to get ready for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weekend arrives and we’ve rented a small moving trailer, hitched to my truck. I’ve just taken my second trip of boxes when I swear I see Matt walking towards me. He approaches, taking off his glasses and I can see it is him.</p>
<p>“Got started without us, I see.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” I ask, shaking his hand.</p>
<p>“Penelope asked us to come help with the move, because she knew you wouldn’t” As he speaks, Spencer walks up, nodding his head in agreement. I shake my head and smile, leading them to Penelope’s apartment.</p>
<p>“Penelope, looks who I found in the parking lot.” I call as I open the door.</p>
<p>“Oh, good, you guys made it.” Penelope says giving them hugs.</p>
<p>She turns to me and says, “Will should be here any minute too.” I can only smile at her and kiss her.</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s not what I agreed to when I came over here today. What can I do?” Matt asks.</p>
<p>Between the five of us we finish in no time at all. It was nice having extra sets of hands to help. We take them to a diner near my house in thanks afterward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We’re cuddled on the couch later that night while Penelope watches the Bachelor, I’m running my hand up and down her arm, thinking.</p>
<p>“If you were on the Bachelor..” I hear from Penelope, I snort “would you choose me?”</p>
<p>“First of all, I would never go on the Bachelor, second of all, I would always choose you.” I say kissing her head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what you say now, but what did you think of me when we first met?” she counters.</p>
<p>“I thought, wow, she’s so beautiful and bright. And then you were so mean to me and so nice to everyone else. I thought maybe we had met before and I didn’t remember, I wracked my brain trying to think of what I might have said or done to anger you.”</p>
<p>Penelope looks slightly embarrassed and says “I’m sorry. It wasn’t you. Derek had just left and I was feeling devastated and then you came in looking like that” she says pointing to my face “and with those” pointing to my arms. “Initially I assumed you were some macho, womanizing jerk. But then you were so nice, and everyone liked you. It was like they were forgetting about Derek and <em>I</em> was not going to let <em>that</em> happen.” She finishes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I never wanted to take Derek’s place, not in your life and not on the team.” I say.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, it was all me.” She waves me off. “Now, back to my original question. You mean to tell me that you’d choose me over all those gorgeous women? The truth!”</p>
<p>“I meant what I said. I would always choose you. You are the most beautiful woman both inside and out, I have ever met. You are the first and only woman I have ever loved, has ever made me want to have a relationship, settle down, have someone to come home to, think about marriage and starting a family with someday. Being in a relationship was never something I wanted or thought I needed, I was always content on my own. Now, I feel like I could never go back to that lonely existence. You, Penelope Garcia, are it for me.”</p>
<p>Penelope wipes a tear from her cheek and says “You want to marry me and have a family with me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, someday, if that’s something you want. Probably not starting a family anytime soon, I want to enjoy having you to myself for a while longer.” I say tightening my hold on her.</p>
<p>“I’ve always thought of it. You know I love my godsons and spoil them rotten, but I think time is not on my side, to safely carry a baby.” She says ducking her head.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to figure it out right now. There’s always surrogates, adoption and fostering is an option. If we decide to have kids or not, all I really need is you to be happy.” I conclude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 11</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A month later we find ourselves getting ready for our housewarming party. Tonight, is our second attempt, we were called away on a case the first time and had to reschedule. This second attempt made it possible for the Morgans to make it, so Penelope’s ecstatic about that.</p>
<p>I’ve just gotten out the shower, towel wrapped around my waist, looking through my closet, when Penelope comes up behind me. She wraps her arms around my waist, laying her head on my back. I stand there, just enjoying the feeling for a minute. “Everything okay?” I ask, turning around in her arms.</p>
<p>“Everything is perfect.” She replies, reaching up to kiss me. We stand there kissing for a while, her hands roaming my naked upper body, pushing the towel around my waist even lower. I need to stop this or we’re going to be late to our own party. I pull away from the last kiss, saying “We need to get ready. Guests will be here soon, and I’m not dressed yet.”</p>
<p>“Do you really need to be?” She counters back.</p>
<p>“You would be okay with me making the rounds at our housewarming party in a towel, a towel might I say, that is riding extremely low, thanks to you?”</p>
<p>“I guess you have a point there” Penelope pouts up at me. “I <em>guess </em>I’ll let you get dressed.” She says with an eye roll. I give her one more kiss on the head before stepping away.</p>
<p>Penelope leaves the room and I get dressed. Once dressed, I emerge from the room to see Spencer. I sidle up to Penelope, putting my hand around her waist and greet Spencer. Tara and Dave show up next. Followed by a steady stream of guests.</p>
<p>There’s a knock at the door, I excuse myself from talking to Matt and Kristy, I’m chuckling to myself about the story Matt was telling as I open the door. My laughter dies as I take notice of who’s at the door. It’s Phil, we haven’t been as tight since his breakup with Penelope, but we’ve been keeping in touch. After going through what we went through together, in the Army and in the Bureau, we’ll always be bothers no matter what. I greet Phil with our normal fist bump and look next to him. I do a double take, on his arm is no other than Lisa, my ex. “Hello, Lisa. How are you?” I ask politely.</p>
<p>“I’m good, Luke.” She says with a tight smile.</p>
<p>“Well come in, make yourself at home, mingle, help yourself to food and drinks on the island.” I say ushering them in.</p>
<p>“Who’s at the door babe?” Penelope asks coming up behind me. Penelope stops short when she sees who it is. I put my hand out to her and she takes it, coming close to me. “Oh, hey Phil...and Lisa.” Penelope says. I can hear the forced cheeriness in her voice. “So nice you could make it” she says. We engage in awkward, stilted conversation for a while until there’s another knock at the door, we practically run to answer it.</p>
<p>Derek, Hank and Savanah have arrived “Chocolate Thunder!” Penelope squeals, while giving Derek a one arm hug while still holding my hand. I try to let go of her hand, but she holds tight. She in turn hugs Savanah and squeezes Hank to her side, in greeting. I shake hands with Derek and Savannah. Hank immediately goes looking for his best friend Roxy, Roxy’s just as excited to see him. Pleasantries are exchanged and I excuse myself to head to the kitchen to put more food and drinks out.</p>
<p>As I’m walking back from the kitchen, I hear a male voice saying. “So you ended up with a muscled up pretty boy. I guess I know why I never stood a chance.” I’m at Penelope’s side in an instant. I put my arm around Penelope’s waist. She counters with “I thought we were past this, I turned down your proposal years ago, Kevin. You have Gena now.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t understand why you keep choosing good looks over a guy who treats you right.” He continues. My hand tightens around Penelope’s waist.</p>
<p>“With Luke,” she says looking up at me “I don’t have to choose, I have it all.” At that, I give her a kiss on the lips. “Now, if you’ll excuse me Kevin, I have other guests to mingle with.” With that Penelope walks away with her head held high, I turn to walk away as well, not before glaring at Kevin, until he looks away.</p>
<p>Later in the evening Hank has decided that I <em>have</em> to take him outside to play fetch with Roxy, just like the last time they were together. I send him to get his coat on while I get my coat and let Penelope know. Penelope is sitting on a barstool with the women from the team, chatting. I put my hand on her back to get her attention and talk quietly into her ear. “Hey, Chica, I’m going to take Hank and Roxy out to the back for a little while. You good?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” She answers.</p>
<p>“You most certainly are” I answer, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be back soon.” I say, before walking away to grab my coat.</p>
<p>I somehow end up with most of the kids outside with me, JJ’s sons- Michael and Henry. Three out of four of Matt’s kids- David, Chloe and Lily. And of course, Hank. We play fetch with Roxy for a while and they chase her around, and she chases them, after a while, I join in the chase, making them shriek with laughter. I’ve caught Hank and am tickling him, until the other kids gang up on me to take me down. Before I know it, I’m down on the ground, being tickled by twelve hands. They don’t let me up until I yell ‘uncle’. The kids have gone back to playing with Roxy, while I’m lying on the ground trying to catch my breath. As I get myself up, I see Penelope at the glass door looking at me with her phone in her hand a huge smile on her face.</p>
<p>I head back inside, giving Penelope a kiss on the head as I pass. I take my coat off and head to my room to change my pants. I’ve taken my pants off, when Penelope slips in the room. “What are you doing?” I ask. She walks over to me and kisses me, hard. “What’s all this?” I try again.</p>
<p>“Watching you play with those kids was the hottest thing <strong>ever</strong>, Luke Alvez” She says, kissing me, with wandering hands. I put my hands around her waist and enjoy it.</p>
<p>“We have guests out there, we need to get back to” I say, trying to be the voice of reason.</p>
<p>Penelope lays her forehead on my chest and mumbles “You’re right. I just need a minute to calm down.” I smile at her and run my hand up and down her back.</p>
<p>We exit the bedroom, a couple minutes later to a few raised eyebrows. “Couldn’t control yourself at your own party, huh, Baby Girl?” Derek laughs. JJ, Will, Dave and Emily are all either smirking, laughing or looking surprised.</p>
<p>“We didn’t do anything. Luke messed up his pants.” We’re greeted with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Damn man!” Derek says.</p>
<p>“Not like that… he way outside playing with the kids and it was hot, well not outside, obviously, I mean he was. Well is…I just…well, we just…” Penelope trails off and buries her red face into my chest. I can only chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>